


The Purple Deck

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AI's are Freelancers Children, AIs are Human, Family, Gen, Papa North, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta was quiet for a minute before asking, “Did anyone else come?”</p><p>"Your pop is out there, but he always is. He’ brought a sign this time. He got Aunt Tex, Uncle York, and Uncle Wash all to write something on it for you too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purple Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my love of gen fic and this picture (http://synnesai.tumblr.com/post/80101232538/i-made-the-picture-too-long-had-to-split-it )by Synnesai that I found when showing my sister some of her work last night.

Theta was sitting on a bench, his board balancing on his knees with a water bottle on top of it. His toes bounced nervously against the pavement as his eyes tracked the body moving down the half pipe.

"Theta." Hands fell heavily on his shoulders and he jumped despite himself. "Whoa! Calm down, little cousin."

He craned his head back. A heavy, relieved, sigh fell out of his lips, “Oh, it’s just you, Sigma.”

"I’m sorry you’re so disappointed to see me." Sigma let out a soft chuckle at his words. He glanced up at current contestant. "Looks like it’ll be a tough one this time."

Theta chewed on his lip before murmuring, “It’s always tough.”

"Job’s are funny like that."

"Are you going to sit down?" Theta questioned, gesturing to the bench next to him.

He shook his head. “Nah. I only came to check up on you quickly. Delta found time to be here, you know, and I don’t really want to leave him alone. He’s probably off spewing the maths behind all the tricks.”

Theta straightened up instantly. “Delta came?”

"Well yeah. You’re his favorite lil cousin. He just doesn’t have time with that fancy smancy job of his." Sigma’s gave a wistful sigh, "It’s a little strange that he’s Uncle York’s, isn’t it?"

"You’re father rarely talks and you never stop." Sigma’s eyes widened. Theta was quick to add, "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that."

Sigma let out a loud laugh. “Don’t apologize. It’s good that you’re finally getting a backbone. You must picking some stuff up from these other skaters.”

Theta was quiet for a minute before asking, “Did anyone else come?”

"Your pop is out there, but he always is. He brought a sign this time. He got Aunt Tex, Uncle York, and Uncle Wash all to write something on it for you too."

Theta smiled a bit, looking down at the board on his hands. The deck was simple compared to some of the ones the other pros had - the background was entirely dark purple and the only decoration was a bright pink greek letter in the center. Theta, like his name.

He had a dozen other, fancier, ones at home. He had decks with everything from intricate golden clockwork to rotting zombie flesh painted on them. Even one covered in dicks that Uncle York had given him as a joke.

The purple one was the only thing he ever used in competitions though. It was the deck his father had gotten him to show him his support when he’d decided to go pro.

North had presented it with a wide smile, the kind most parents reserved for when they’re sons and daughters went off to Havard, and a big bear hug. Theta could still hear his father’s words from that night - “You’ll do great, son. Just don’t forget to take some time off to see me, okay?” - as clear as day. It had carried him through injuries and late night sessions, trying to perfect tricks he’d never tried before.

"Theta Dakota," boomed the announcer.

He jumped to his feet, feeling Sigma’s hands slip away from his skin. “Sic it to ‘em, lil cuz.”

Theta glanced over at the fences, where the cheering had suddenly become louder and more intense.   
Delta and his father were standing there together.

Delta’s arms were crossed over his chest and a pair of sunglasses were perched on his nose. Although everything about his stance screamed impatience, Theta felt his heart swell with affection for him. Even though their bond had been more like brothers then cousins growing up, both of them were busy people and it’d been a while since Theta had seen him. It meant the world to him that Delta had made the trip.

North was the complete opposite, wearing a loose tee-shirt and waving around a sign. Theta had to squint to read the writing - a bright pink ‘Go Theta’ was the center piece while Tex and Wash had both scrawled encouraging messages on the side. York’s chicken scratch inscribed a bright ‘York was here’ in the upper left corner - but he smiled when he saw it.

He nodded at Sigma as he walked towards the starting area, “I will. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

Sigma’s laughter followed after him, “There isn’t a single person here that would ever be disappointed in you.”


End file.
